This invention concerns a tamperproof container and cap assembly and, more particularly, an assembly in which once the cap and container are assembled, a portion of the cap must be torn away in order for the cap to be readily removed from the container.
Many types of tamperproof container and cap assemblies are in use today. One type of prior art assembly includes a cap having a tear-away portion which, after being torn away, permits simple removal of the cap from the container. An example of such a system is disclosed in Rowe, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,798. Another example is disclosed in Carvalho U.S. Pat. No. 1,685,227. One of the problems associated with these structures, however, is that it is not difficult to remove the cap from the container without first tearing off the tear strip. This is because access to the most downwardly extending portion of the cap is readily accessible, thereby allowing the cap to be pried up and removed from the container without first tearing the tear strip. As a result, the type of systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,831,798 and 1,685,227 may not be considered tamperproof systems because there is no positive evidence that the system has been tampered with if the cap is removed without first tearing off the tear strip.
One type of system in which there is positive evidence of tampering is disclosed in Acton, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,771. In the Acton, et al. system, the container carries a radially extending circumferential flange which cooperates with a tamper indicating band to prohibit access to the cap until the tamper indicating band is removed. One of the disadvantages of the Acton, et al. closure cap, however, is that it is formed in a three-piece construction, requiring complex tooling. Further, for certain applications the Acton, et al. system might be considered unattractive in appearance, in contrast to another type of closure cap which is attractive and might enhance sales.
A container and cap assembly of the type disclosed in Rowe, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,798 and Carvalho U.S. Pat. No. 1,685,227 is presently in use with respect to plastic orange juice containers. Although this prior art orange juice container and cap assembly is not identical in construction to the systems disclosed in these patents, it has the common disadvantage that the possibility of removing the cap without first tearing off the tear strip exists. In order to obviate this problem, another prior art system, known as the Rigid-Pak system, has been developed for use with respect to plastic orange juice containers. The prior art Rigid-Pak system incorporates a circumferential flange which extends radially from the container and prevents access to the cap for removal until the tear strip is first torn off. The Rigid-Pak closure, like the Acton, et al. closure, enables manual grasping of the tear strip for removal thereof. This enables persons at the point of purchase to remove the tear strip without tools, which in certain instances is undesirable. In addition, the Rigid-Pak closure is completely reclosable because the frangible portion of the cap is located in such a place that removal of the cap will generally not destroy the reclosing ability of the cap. In certain instances, it is desirable that the closure be a one-use closure instead of being continually reclosable.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a container and cap assembly in which the cap cannot be pried off the container without first removing a tear strip.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container and cap assembly in which the container has a circumferential flange extending radially therefrom and cooperating with a tamper indicating tear strip to prevent the cap from being pried off without first removing the tamper indicating tear strip.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a container and cap assembly in which a tool, such as a household implement, is required in order to provide gripping access to the tear strip.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a container and cap assembly which tends to draw an operator away from reclosing the system once the cap has been removed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container and cap assembly which could be used with respect to a plastic orange juice container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container and cap assembly which is simple in construction, easy to manufacture and preferably can be produced with simple open and closed type tools, not requiring side actions, cams, collapsible cores, sealoffs (other than those at customary parting lines), or any other secondary mechanical contrivance.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a container and cap assembly which is attractive in appearance and simple in use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.